May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour
by cait-shelter
Summary: Fairy Tail & Hunger Games X-OVER  It's Lucys final year of being in the draw to be in The Hunger Games, but her name is in their nearly a hundred times. The odds aren't on her side, as she is chosen as tribute and now has to compete for her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Another wild idea popped into mind when I came back from watching 'The Hunger Games', a Fairy Tail crossover!**

**This won't be just a remake like Lucy=Katniss and Natsu=Peeta, it won't be that, this is my own version of The Hunger Games, and a completely different plot, well, maybe... ;)**

**So, I hope you enjoy the first instalment! **

**OH, AND, I do not own Fairy Tail OR The Hunger Games in any way or sort. (I wish)**

* * *

><p>I sat on my window sill, gazing out to the wilderness beyond the electric wired fence, that everybody knew was barely even able to hurt you, or shock you at that.<p>

It was that time of the year again, that dreadful day where each district were pulled away and a boy and a girl from each district, between the age of twelve and eighteen, were chosen to compete in the annual Hunger Games. It was the day of the reaping.

"Lucy, come out here, I've got something for you" A soft voice echoed through the wooden house with cracked windows and broken walls.

I sighed and pushed myself of the window sill, a loud creak coming from the floor boards as my feet colided with the cold hard wood. Making my way through what used to be a door, now just a few hinges on the side of each wall with no slab of wood to hold, I kept my head down as to make sure not to hit my head on that extra slab of wood attatched the top of what used to be the door. Mother had put that their for some weird reason that I couldn't even recall anymore.

Turning my gaze up, I saw my mother, her ash blonde hair flowing over her shoulders with stains of black throughout it, holding up a long grey dress. It wasn't fancy, but it was to me and everybody else in District 12. "Mother, you shouldn't have.." I mutter, my voice slightly cracking. "Oh come on dear, it's your last year of being in those silly Hunger Games, next year you'll finally be able to live a normal life with no fear" She smiled reassuringly.

"Mother, even if I don't get picked, my life won't be normal, no life in District 12 is normal.." I hissed, my chocolate orbs flashing angrily. "Don't be like that Lucy, just because we're one of the poorer districts doesn't mean that we have no life or anything like that" I shook my head at her words, snatching the dress out of her hands and slinking my way into the bathroom, which was just a small room with tiles and a nozzle in one of the walls, that would barely leak out a litre of water a day.

Throwing the dress to the side I tied up my ash blonde hair loosely, sticking a few bobby pins in to make it stay. Stripping off my clothes I stood under the nozzle,  
>slowly turning the single knob, which had the words 'Cold' etched into it. There was no warm water in District 12, only ice cold water, but everybody here was used to this.<p>

Scrubbing off most of the dirt on myself, I turned the knob and the water turned from a tiny trickle to nothing. Turning, I grabbed the dress and slid it over my head,  
>sliding my arms in through the holes and tugging it downwards. I dusted off any small dirt patches, before walking back out of the bathroom, my mother sitting on a stool, eagerly awaiting.<p>

"You look beautiful Lucy!" She smiled, standing up and taking my hands in hers, before spinning me around. A small smile slid onto my face, my mother, Layla, was very energetic for the age of near fifty. "Thank you, mother.." I whispered, before she pulled me into a hug. I felt like crying, I truely did, but I couldn't cry, I cried out all my tears long ago when my father died in an explosion.

There were hidden mines everywhere, my dad, Jude, and his friends were going out hunting, but they never knew of the newly planted mines. Just as somebody noticed them, it was too late, he had stood on one and it had blew him to bits, along with a few of his friends. Only one survived the various blasts, but he has no legs now, and resorted to a scabby wheel chair with rusty wheels and a flea-bitten cushion.

A loud horn sounded over my thoughts, bringing me back to reality.

It was time to head to The Reaping.

* * *

><p><strong>Only short, but it's just a small bit to see if people like the idea so far.<strong>

**Please Review and tell me your thoughts so far! Thanks~ ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel in the mood to write this FanFiction completely, but time doesn't really help that idea.**

**Anyways, second chapter is here!**

**kunoichiis: Thank You! and I'm saving more about Lucy when she starts training and all that ^o^ (Tehe, I have plans for the two, and of course that involves Romance)**

**One again, I don't own Fairy Tail or The Hunger Games!**

* * *

><p>Mother grasped onto my hand tightly as we made our way into the town square. It was bustling with teenagers and parents. All looking rather sleepless and glum. I couldn't blame them. All the parents fear of their child being taken away and competing in a fight to the death. It's the same for the children, if they're chosen,<br>they're taken away from their families and are then taken to the Capitol where they would train until it came to the day where they would arrive at the arena and fight to the death until one out of twenty four were left standing.

"I'll wait for you here.." She whispered into my hair, as she hugged me tight, before I left to go get signed in. "Eighteen year girls, this line please" A voice called out a few lines up. Making my way over, I could see the line was only short for now. I got behind a girl with long scarlet hair, she wore a dress with small metal buttons on the hem. I blinked a few times, I remember this girl, but her name slipped my mind.

"Name?" The woman at the counter asked the scarlet haired girl. "Erza Scarlet" She replied with no hesitance. The woman then flicked through a folder, before pulling out a piece of paper, and taking Erzas hand, before pricking it and pressing the bloodied finger firlmy on the paper. "All done. Next" The woman yawned, before Erza simply nodded and turned to leave.

"Name?" The bruenette woman repeated. "Lucy Heartfilia" She nodded briefly, only flicking to the next page and pulling a sheet out. I held out my hand as she pricked it and pressed my finger down onto the paper. I remember when I first had to sign in, I was shaking at the thought of being pricked, people said it hurt, others said worse. It was painful back then, but now it had been six years and now it was only a light pinch.

"Next" The bruenette waved me off and signalled for the next eighteen year old girl. Turning for my leave, I found myself in my Mothers arms once again. "Good Luck,  
>Lucy dear.." She said, placing a kiss on my head, before taking her place against the outskirts of the town square.<p>

I waved before finding the small area where all the eighteen year old girls stood together, most just silent and waiting. Nobody really had friends in District 12,  
>it was common throughout this lonely environment.<p>

I chose to stand next to that scarlet haired girl, Erza. I was not expecting her to talk at all, but she did. "How many times is your name in there?" She asked, her voice in a hushed tone.

I looked up to her, unsure if she was trying to tease or what, but I meerly shrugged and answered "Eighty five times".

"I see you made alot of tesserae.." She nodded, not too suprised. "What about you?" I asked, it was nice having a conversation with somebody my age, much nicer then talking to the elderly where I worked at the black market.

"Around a hundred and thirty" She shrugged, making my eyes buldge. She chuckled lightly. "I have five siblings, so there are six of us all together, it was hard to take care of them and I had to make the deals" She answered the question that was stuck in my head. "I only have my mother to look after, but it's been hard ever since our father died, and the tesserae has helped us survive"

Erza simply nodded and stared at the stage, where that woman that was slathered in make-up stood, her wig a bright blue, her dress looking similar to bubbles as her long eye lashes batted furiously. "She's still doing the Reaping here? I thought she was promoted to a better district.." I mumbled to myself. "She was supposedly,  
>but apparently she got dobbed in about something rediculous by another Reaper" Erza smirked. "Oh well, it's more fun with her around you have to admit, she's more lively then the others" She added, I snorted quietly, before directing my attention fully to the stage.<p>

The mayor then made his way out, his cheeks with a dusted red, you could tell he'd just been drinking, for he swayed about slightly, even his speech was a little slurred. "What a great role model for District 12.." I smirked, earning a chuckle from Erza.

Once the mayor finished his annual speech, it was time for the Reaping.

It was tradition for everybody in their age group to hold hands as the names were drawn out, except the boys hardly ever did it. Erza grabbed onto my hand, a small smile on her face. "May the odds be in your favour" She nodded. "You too" I replied, before I felt my other hand be grabbed onto. I looked to the side to see a brunette in a lacy blue tank top and a darker blue skirt that reached her knees. "I see you finally joined us, Cana" I teased the brunette. "Oh hush" She said with a nudge, it was obvious that like the mayor, she too had been drinking before hand.

"And may the odds be Ever in your favour.." Effies voice rang out through the town square as silence was cast over us all as she made her way over to the girls Reaping bowl, as tradition says, ladies first.

She reached her hand in the bowl, before waving it around the top of it and snatching out a paper with light speed. She smiled, which made her lips buldge, before she made her way back to the podium where the microphone stood.

She cleared her throat, before opening the paper delicately, then looking up, those two words echoed right into my soul.

"Lucy Heartfilia"

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMATIC CLIFF HANGERS FOR THE WIN! *Shot rapidly*<strong>

**Erza's 'siblings' are Jellal, Millianna, Simon, Wally and Sho just for whoever wanted to know. :)**

**I'll have the third chapter up tomorrow most likely, if i'm in the mood ^o^**

**Please Review and tell me your thoughts, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually wrote this in my school notebook while I was in school and got in trouble for not paying attention, haha :S**

**Anyways, new chapter! **

**OH, and, I don't own Fairy Tail or The Hunger Games!**

* * *

><p>"Lucy Heartfilia"<p>

Those two words made me go numb, I stood their with my mouth gaping.

My worst fear had finally come true.

I felt Cana and Erza let go of my hands, as Cana gave me a tight hug. "I'm sorry Lucy.." She whispered. "I-..It's not your fault.. d-don't worry" I stuttered, patting her arm as she let me go. "Good luck, Lucy" Erza nodded, with a sympathetic smile.

I took a step forward, my knees shaking violently as the crowd of eighteen year old girls spread apart. Making my way towards the stage, I almost felt as if I was going to collapse right there and then.

"Come on dear, we haven't got all day" Effies voice rang through the silent town centre. I made my way up the few stairs and onto the center of the steel based stage.

"Presenting our female tribute, at the age of eighteen, Lucy Heartfilia!" Effie smiled brightly, clapping her hands together, expecting everybody to join the applause.  
>Nobody even budged, instead everybody put their three middle fingers to their lips and put their arms high in the air.<p>

That was our way of saying good luck, it was a sign of respect.

Effie simply hissed in disgust, before clearing her throat once again. "Now for the boys!" She chimed, before shuffling over to the boys Reaping bowl.

I let my gaze fall to where my mother was standing, with a few other parents, one of them being Cana's mother. I could see the tears staining my mothers pale face, her brown eyes sparkling with the tears that threatened to fall once again. I looked away from her, feeling as if I would start crying if I looked at her for any longer.

I hadn't noticed, but Effie was already making her way back over to the podium a new piece of paper in hand. Clearing her throat for the third time, she carefully unfolded the piece of paper, before gazing at everybody.

"Natsu Dragneel" Her voice echoed.

I looked over to where all the boys were parting, seeing a boy with bright rose coloured hair and flashing green eyes, wearing a dark grey shirt and cargo pants making his way through the boys. I knew this boy, I remembered him from my younger years in school. I was always the one to break up the quarrels between him and that ebony haired boy, Gray if I recall.

Our friendship wasn't anything great, just a few words exchanged every few days. He made me smile once, when I was all alone with no friends eating my lunch, which was barely even a crumb of bread, he came and sat with me until classes began again for the day.

When he made his way beside me, I could see he was shaking too, he gave me a fearful look, like he could easily break down and cry, just like what I was feeling right now.

"Presenting our two tributes! Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel!" Effie's voice sang out across the deadly silence once again. "Come, come" Effie said, waving her hands about and shoving us into those two large doors that loomed over the stage.

She shoved us both into a room with just a couch and a window that viewed the forest down below. "Your families will come see you in twenty minutes, for now stay here" She instructed, before slamming the door behind her.

Natsu breathed in heavily, before slumping against the wall and sliding down it into a low crouch, putting his hands on his face.

I frowned and sat down beside him. "You alright..?" I asked. "Of course not" He hissed. "Sorry, I was just making sure.." Lucys voice drifted off. "No.. it's fine.. I'm just a little frustrated right now.." Natsu sighed, taking his head out of his hands and putting it against the wall behind him.

He then turned his head to look at me. "I have to leave two siblings and my mother and father" He sighed, looking away. "My little sister and my older brother"

"I know how you feel.. I only have my mother, but even just leaving her is hard to bare with.." I nodded, creasing my face in pain.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Natsu's voice interrupted. "You're that girl from school, you're the one that would break those silly fights between me and Gray, aren't you?" He asked, his head now on his knees.

A small smile slid onto my face as I nodded. "Yeah, I remember.." "Thanks for all that" He said, as I gave him a confused look. "Some days I wanted to kill him, and I could have, if you hadn't broke it up" He chuckled lightly. "Same with him, he could easily kill me, we were both weak but had enough energy to throw some harmful punches" "Glad to have helped" I chuckled lightly.

A knock sounded from the door which made us both jump. "Your families are here" A guard grumbled as he moved to the side. A small girl with long ocean blue hair ran in,  
>sobbing loudly, running straight into Natsu's arms, he was now standing so it was easier. The girl was closely followed by a boy maybe a year older then me with dark black scruffy hair and piercings all over his body, along with a woman with flowing ivory hair and a man with striking red hair.<p>

They all surrounded Natsu, well except for the scuffy haired boy, he stood back slightly, mumbling something under his breath.

I turned again to see my mother in the doorway, tears streaming down her face, her faded blonde hair falling loosely over her face as she sobbed. Without words, she ran to me and pulled me into a bone breaking hug. I let my arms circle her waist as I laid my head onto her shoulder. "Lucy, I should have never let you do those tesserae!"  
>she sobbed into my hair. "If you hadn't, the odds may have actually been in your favour" She sniffed.<p>

"Mother, hush, it's fine, really.." I hushed her, patting her back lightly. "Sweetheart, I love you so much, I hope you win, I really do" "I know mother, I love you too.."  
>I whispered, when suddenly she was pulled from my grasp.<p>

"Time's up" The gaurd grumbled, throwing my mother out of the room, luckily with not enough force to knock her down, only to make her stumble. She was closely followed by Natsus family, who were all in tears, except for that one boy who I presumed was his older brother.

"You'll be leaving in ten minutes" A voice came from behind, which belonged to none other then that caked up woman, Effie Trinket.

Natsu ran his hand through his hair, I could clearly see his eyes glistening, threatening to leak with tears.

I knew it really wasn't my place, but I couldn't help but walk to hug him and wrap my arms around his waist, he was farely taller then me so my head was just under his.  
>I felt his body tense slightly, before is softened and I felt his muscular arms wrap around me.<p>

I felt the top of my head feeling slightly wet, thought I already knew it was Natsus tears falling into my hair.

We stood for a while in silence, until he finally let go and I took a step back. "Thanks for that, I needed it" He smiled toothily, still sniffing slightly as he rubbed his eyes with the corner of his sleeves.

It was only then I noticed my own tears streaming heavily down my cheeks. I squeaked slightly in suprise, before rubbing the rimming of my dress on my eyes rapidly in embarrasment, but they wouldn't stop falling. "Hey, it's okay, crying's normal especially in this occasion.." Natsu chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"Yeah.." I sniffed, looking back up to him with a small smile.

The door slammed open with Effie standing in the middle of it.

"Time to go!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's always hard trying to figure out where to stop x3<strong>

**I'm hoping I didn't make Natsu and Lucys relationship go too far since they haven't talked much, etc.**

**Please Review and tell me your thoughts! ^o^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, new chapter! I'll try and update daily ^o^**

**Thanks for the reviews also!**

**Once again, I do not own Fairy Tail or The Hunger Games!**

* * *

><p>We made our way on to the train, and now I was sitting across from Natsu in one of the comfiest chairs I'd ever sat on. If I weren't all gloomy about the games, I would have been eating all those cakes and deserts that lay teamptingly beside me, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, It felt as if I was rubbing it in others faces,<br>or just eating felt like a sin.

Natsu had only resorted to a glass of water and a piece of bread. He looked up at me, seeing I hadn't moved for a whole hour. "At least eat or drink something, or else you'll de-hydrate or something" He nodded. "I'm used to bearly anything, it's fine.." I mumbled, leaning back in the chair, pulling my legs to my chest.

I hadn't noticed but Natsu had walked off into the drink cabin, coming back with a freezing cold water bottle. "Come on, at least drink some water" He said, shoving the bottle in my face which made me shudder as it came in to contact with my skin. I hissed under my breath and took the bottle, unscrewing the cap and taking a gulp. I had to admit, tasting fresh water was indeed a different feeling, but I refused to say anything about it.

We sat in silence for a while, until Effie came strutting in. "I'm afraid the last person from district twelve who won the games has passed last year, so you won't have much help" She explained, grabbing a bottle of wine and pouring it into a tallw ine glass. "Is that it?" Natsu asked. "Yep! now, i'm off, have fun you two" Effie winked,  
>and with that, she left.<p>

"So we aren't going to get any advice?" Natsu snarled, narrowing his eyes. I sat just staring at him as he grumbled and mumbled, I had no idea what to even say. I just shook my head and turned my gaze to the window, as we passed many forests at a rapid pace.

Two hours later, we finally reached the Capitol, many eager men and woman chanting and waving as our train passed by, all holding up signs and in some of the most odd costumes I had ever seen.

"Come, Come!" Effie urged us out of our seats and pushed us through to the door, before she took the lead. "Follow me, we'll be heading straight to where you'll be staying" She nodded, me and Natsu didn't even listen, we were to mesmorised by all the bright and glimmering nights, along with the loud audience on either side of us,  
>being held back by guards and velvet ropes.<p>

Luckily we only had to walk for a few minutes before we arrived in front of a large building that looked like it was completely made of glass, as if it could shatter with a single breath. Effie ushered us in, as we then entered an elevator. The elevator was deffinately an odd experience, it made me light headed, even when we got out of it, I was swaying from side to side.

"You'll be staying here! Isn't it just spectacular!" Effie gasped, opening a large pale door. My eyes widened as we entered, all the walls were made of glass, well, the outer layer of the room, everything else as normal thick wooden walls. I looked left and saw a wide dining table with orange circular chairs that were perfectly shaped for your body.

Taking my gaze I looked right and saw the lounge room, bean bags were spread along the walls along with cushions and a few couches. There was a TV on one of the walls,  
>and not too far from it, one of the glass walls with cushions lined up on the ledge of it.<p>

"Your rooms are in there, and the bathroom is seperating both your rooms" Effie explained, pointing down a corridor further to the left. Natsu and I made our way into the corridor, turning opposite ways.

My room was mesmerising. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, while the king sized bed had satin blankets sprawled over the top of it with plump cushions at the head of the bed. I then noticed the door on my left, realising it was the door to the bathroom that looked as if me and Natsu were to share, hopefully he wasn't a grot.

Making my way to the bed side table, I saw a remote that was completely touch. I'd heard about these, you pointed them at a window and it would change the setting. They were quite unique and expensive, so for now I left it in place.

I looked around for a little longer, before making my way out, just as Natsu was aswell.

"So, how do you like your rooms?" Effie asked, a wide smile spread across her light pink face. "Fancy" Natsu and I chimed. He smirked slightly as we had both said the same thing at the same time.

"Good good, dinner will be served soon, and make sure to get a good sleep, tomorrow you'll be performing in a festival, you'll get to meet all the other tributes then.  
>Speaking of them, there's a small segment on TV later which shows who was chosen as tribute, make sure to check it out" she winked, waddling out of the room.<p>

"This place really is amazing.." I sighed. "I wish my mother was here to see this, it was her greatest dream to live in a place like this.." I said, ducking my head so my fringe covered my face. "Same.." Natsu nodded, his face was creased up in thought however.

"Dinner is served" A voice called, snapping Natsu and I out of our trance. We made our way over to the table, taking a seat next to each other. I gazed over the many meals that lay over the table. There were all kinds of meats, from chicken to cow and all the different vegetables from carrots to leek. "Drinks?" A waiter asked, his slick black hair shining against the bright lights that hung above the table.

"U-Um.. Water.. thanks.." I replied. "For you sir?" "Water" Natsu said, as he picked at some pieces of chicken. The waiter then left and returned quickly with two tall glasses of water, filled to the brim with ice.

"Anything else?" He asked. "No, thank you.." and with that he left.

"There's too much of a variety.." I mumbled, looking over to Natsu who already had his plate piled high with food, as he stuffed his face. I twitched and reached out for some salad and a little bit of chicken, that would do me.

After dinner I made my way to the bathroom, stripping off my mothers dress, before stepping into the shower. The warm water felt amazing compared to that ice cold dribble at home. Stepping out I noticed the night gown and robes left out for me. I smiled and picked them up, slipping on the night gown and covering my shoulders with the robe,  
>before walking back out into my room and sitting on the satin sheets that felt as if I could slip off them with just a slight movement.<p>

I pulled my legs to my chest and looked out the window, seeing all the bright and colourful lights flashing outside in harmony. I could hear the faint chanting of the people far below. It was only then that I ran to the window, almost fainting when I realised how far up we were, we were staying on the top level of this hotel. "Kya!"  
>I squealed, running back to my bed and shoving my head into the comfort of the pillows.<p>

Just as I did, Natsu slammed through the door. "Lucy! Are you alright? I heard you scream!" Natsu panted, as his eyes flashed with worry. I took my head out of the pillows,  
>furrowing my eyebrows. "I'm fine" I chuckled. "I just got a bit of a shock when I realise how high up we were, heights aren't my best attribute" I giggled, as Natsu let out a sigh of relief.<p>

"Oh, heh, sorry" Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head, as he went back to his room.

That boy really was something.

* * *

><p><strong>Shitty chapter is shitty.<strong>

**Oh well, the next will be preparing for the little parade and all that jazz ^o^**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Kunoichiis: In the anime though, everytime they close up on his eyes, they're green ;a; Oh well, here they're green lD**

**Koolkat908iu: Sorry! I was going to post it on the 17th, but I thought I didn't write anything, but turns out I did, I found that out yesterday, pfft. Happy birthday anyways! Hope you had a great day! xx**

**Ehem, now, EXTRA LONG FOR YOU ALL, BECAUSE I DIDN'T UPDATE IN LIKE, A WEEK OR MORE lD**

**Oh, and, I don't own Fairy Tail or The Hunger Games!**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes lazily as light was shining fiercly in my eyes, making me squint as I reached out for a spare pilloe to shove on my face to block out the rays of sun.<p>

I rolled over to face the wall as it felt like the satin pillow was transparent and didn't help at all. Rolling over I got exactly the same bright light from the mirror that hung on the wall. "You've got to be kidding me.." I hissed, looking towards the window for curtains but seeing nothing.

I grunted and slid out of bed, dragging my feet across the room to where some clothes were set out. Just a simple knee-length crimson dress with black tights and strappy flats.

I grabbed them and walked to the door, flicking the lock and sitting back on my bed, before slipping my night gown off and replacing it with the crimson dress with ruffled edging and sleeves. I then pulled on the tights and slid the flats on, tightening the straps so they wouldn't fall off. Walking over to the mirror that had reflected the sun in my face I picked up a few bobby pins and pinned up my hair in a small bob with a few stray starnds of hair framing my face.

I made my way outside, only to hear Effie bickering about something. "That scarf doesn't match your attire!" She hissed, as I walked into the lounge room, where I saw her looming over Natsu, her face scrunched up. "If you keep frowning you'll get wrinkles" Natsu smirked, which made Effie stand up straight and huff. "You better take that scarf off mister, or i'll take it off for you" She said, tugging at the end of it, before Natsu slapped her hand away.

"Don't you dare touch it" He hissed, narrowing his eyes. "This was my fathers, he entrusted it to me" Effie looked disdainfully at Natsu before turning her head away and walking to the dining table. I sat beside Natsu as he gripped tightly onto the white scarf that was wrapped secruely around his neck. I observed it carefully,  
>noticing it looked as if the scarf was made out of some kind of scales.<p>

I hadn't even realised that Natsu had turned his gaze to me. "It's made out of dragon scales" He said, which surprised me. "Dragons aren't real though.." I blinked in a confused manor. "Maybe they are, maybe they're not, who knows" He shrugged leaning back and putting his feet on the table.

"Natsu! Put your feet down! That is Mahogany!" Effie hissed from the dining table where she was sipping a glass of champeigne. Natsu just rolled his eyes and placed his feet back on the ground.

"We'll be leaving soon to prepare for the chariot ride" Effie chimed as she made her way back over to us. "Ch-Chariot?" Natsu gagged, before slumping over the couch, his face turning pale. "What is the matter with chariots? You'll be riding them in a magnificent costume to show off your district" Effie replied, furrowing her drawn on brows.

"I have.. Motion sickness.." He mumbled into a pillow that he had shoved to his face. "Don't you dare throw up on that pillow! That is pure satin!" Effie hissed, snatching the pillow away from him and plumping it up, before placing it back on the couch beside him. "Don't.. care.." He groaned. "How the heck are you sick when you're not even on transportation?" I asked, which made him gag again. "Just thinking about it gets me sick.."

I sighed and pushed myself up and off the couch, arching my back slightly. Natsu did the same as Effie finally moved away from him. "Come you two! big big day!" Effie gushed, shuffling to the elevator, urging us to follow.

The elevator brought us deep under ground, where it opened up to a hallway that was so bright it took a while for my eyes to adjust. "This way!" Effie said, pushing us both along the hallway. We passed several doors when she stopped at one. "Natsu, your stylists are in here, go on in" Effie nodded, before the door slid open, and three people, two women and one man stood, decked out in the brightest outfits ever stood. "Ah! Look at that hair! The colour is magnificent but the design! No no no!"  
>"Agreed! and just look at the state of his skin!" The three continued rambling on about Natsu's flaws, before the door closed them and Natsu off, which made everything silent once again.<p>

"Yours are next door dear!" Effie smiled, before pushing me over the next door, that slid open just like Natsu's room, except the stylists were all sitting down and looked a bit decent compared to Natsu's. "Ah! Lucy, welcome welcome" A woman smiled, her long eyelashes with purple ends batting furiously, bringing out her bright green eyes as she stood up, her puffy purple dress with green rimming bouncing slightly. She was followed by two more women, one dressed in a slender red dress that stuck out in random positions, her black hair with red swirls through it trimmed to a bob cut. The other women was shorter then the others, relying on flats instead of heels, as she came over with the others, her orange shirt puffing out at the sleeves, with her pink skirt that resembled a tutu.

"I'm Otulissa, this is Gylfie and that's Eglantine" The woman with the green and purple dress nodded, pointing to the women with the red dress, then the shorter woman. "Lucy" I replied, as the three then ushered me over to a bed. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Effie before she was already gone. Though it didn't matter,  
>all those thoughts were replaced as the woman then started to strip me naked.<p>

"Kya!" I squeaked, covering my exposed chest, pulling my legs together tightly. "Oh dear, we can't fix you up if you're all clamped up now! Don't worry, we're not going to do anything sexual to you, just clean you and get all those hairs off your body, take away all those scars and all that" Otulissa giggled, batting my arms away from my chest. I ducked my head as I let my arms falls the side and me legs just slump. "Lay down down" Gylfie instructed, as I put my head against a plump cushion.

I grit my teeth hard when they started to wax my legs, and every other place that hair grew. I felt my face reddening everytime they would go near my privates, but I just shook off the thought. There's been hundreds of tributes who had to deal with the same thing.

After I was practically plucked of every hair from my body except my head they pulled out a hose from under the table and attatched a nozel to it. They then started to scrub my body with soap and other lotions. Most of them smelt like flowers, other smelt like something from a sewer. After I was all lathered up they finally washed me down with the hose, and thankfully it was warm water, not ice.

I hadn't even realised Eglantine had left the room until she came waddling back into the room, holding up a light blue gown with her extremely long pink and orange nails with small little white gems at the ends of them. "Here, wear this sweetie, we're bringing you to Soren now" She smiled sweetly, making her orange panited lips looks huge. I gave a nod and slid off the bed and took the gown off her, before slipping it over my head and flattening it down. "What about a bra and underwear?" I asked, feeling exposed still. "Oh! Sorry!" Eglantine squeaked, before running out of the room again, luckily she wore flats or she would have tripped in seconds if she were wearing what Otulissa and Gylfie were wearing.

"She's a little forgetful that one!" Gylfie chuckled, before giving my hair a final few strokes, before Eglantine jogged back in with a simple white bra and underwear.  
>Once I had the two garmets on I was lead out of the room and into another one that had nobody in it, but it had a bed in the middle of the room and the shelves on the walls were filled with many odd things I had never seen before. "Just wait in here, Soren will be in here soon" Otulissa nodded, before the three girls shuffled outside and the door closed behind them.<p>

I sat myself on the bed and crossed my legs, gazing around the room. Realising it had no windows made the room seem more isolated then it already was. That was when I realised we were underground, not at all high or anything. I turned my gaze to the shelves stacked with accesories, clothes, lotions and other things that I couldn't name.

The door slid open and in came a handsome young man, probably in his early twenties. His hair was a golden colour with a single blue streak in his fringe that reached his blonde brows. He wore just simple black jeans with aqua running down the sides and he wore a light blue vest of his white shirt. My eyes looked back to his face, his amber eyes flashed in the rays of the lights, but they weren't of anger, it was more suprise. "So you're the lovely Lucy Heartfilia, I presume?" He asked, a charming smile slid across his face.

It was hard not to blush with such a handsome man looking you over, and his voice sent tingles down my spine. "And you must be Soren?" I replied, trying to sound cheeky,  
>but that didn't turn out to well, since my voice cracked. He simply chuckled at my attempt, before lifting up my chin and looking into my eyes, his features turning serious. "Well, you've certainly got the looks already, you barely even need any make-up, maybe just some gloss or eye liner" He grinned, before letting my chin go and went over to one of the shelves, where he pulled out a drawer from the wall. I didn't even notice the drawers.<p>

He came back a long black dress that flicked up at the bottom and turned into what looked like flame. The dress was made of tight leather, so I already knew this was meant to show of a womans curves. "You'll be wearing this" Soren nodded, spreading out the dress beside me. "Also, I have a crown that has lights beaming from it, which will represent the coal miners head lights" He added, before pulling out a black crown that went the full length around my head, small bulbs were attatched to it, along with some mirrors for more reflection. "Now, do you want your hair tied back or loose?" He asked, turning his gaze from the dress to me again. I thought for a bit, and took out my hair that was pinned up. "Loose" I replied, and he simply smiled. "I would have preferred that too"

Once I was dressed, Soren brushed out my hair and added a special glitter into it. "This will give off the effect of glowing coal" He said, before he tucked the crown firmly on to my head. After which, he sat me down and applied some light red eyeshadow with black eye liner, which brought out my brown orbs. He spread some brown blush lightly on my cheeks and applied some shiny gloss on my lips. "Perfect" He smiled, before leaning back and turning me towards a mirror. I did not look like myself one bit, I looked radiant, like I was glowing with ember, like I was a live coal. "Thank you, Soren" I whispered. "Your welcome, lovely, but one more thing" He winked, before opening another drawer and pulling out some black flats that had red glitter spread over them. "You don't want to be bare foot now, do you?" He chuckled, before directing me back to the bed and slipping them on my feet.

"I thought you would have put me in some rediculous costume" I said after a while of staring at the mirror again. Soren let out a snort and patted my head lightly. "Now, we don't want you looking like some idiot from the capitol itself now, do we?" He chuckled, which confused me. "But that's what everybody else does.." I muttered, which made Soren snort again. "All the other designers do all that silly stuff, but me and Twilight prefer almost normal" He winked. "Twilight?" I repeated. "He's the other stylist for District twelve, he's working with Natsu" He nodded, before helping me up to my feet. "Speaking of the pinkette, how about we go meet him and Twilight up at the chariots now?" He smiled. I nodded, and let my blonde locks fall over my shoulders.

Soren led me into another elevator which opened up to the bright lit room filled with chariots and a few other tributes. I caught site of one of the district one tributes, the female. She had long sunset red hair which was divided into two and plaited, which then went under her arms and tied at her back, a design of hair i'd never seen before.  
>She caught my eye when I looked at her and grinned at me, a spiteful sparkle in her red eyes. I then took my gaze off of her, that smile made me shiver. I didn't even look at her costume, but that didn't matter, I would see it soon enough any way.<p>

"Ah, there they are" Sorens voice broke me out of my trance, and made me focus on the two men before me. One was the one and only pinkette, Natsu, he wore a leather suit, similiar to mine as at the of the sleves and legs it flicked up in what looked like flame. He also had a small headpiece that was lit with lights, and his hair had a little bit of glitter through it. "Looking nice, Lucy" He grinned toothily. At least his grin was more reassuring then the grin I got off the girl from district one.

"Lucy dear? This is Twilight" Soren nudged my shoulder and pointed the man who was probably the same age as Soren, who was standing beside Natsu. "Pleasure to meet you"  
>He smiled, his purple locks falling over his eyes as he bowed and stood back up, showing off his sparkling blue eyes. The only odd thing he had was his hair, but otherwise,<br>he looked alot like Soren, he wore the same clothes, except his were purple instead of blue, and his ears were pierced several times.

"Alright, the chariots start going in ten minutes, so lets get you on" Soren nodded, before pointing to a black chariot with lit wheels. Two midnight black horses were tied to it, with their bridles embroided with lights. I picked up my dress and stepped on the chariot, making it wobble slightly from the sudden weight. "Okay, Natsu, you stand here" Twilight said, before pushing him on to the chariot. "I thought you had travel sickness?" I asked. "They gave me some weird tablet that cured that" He grinned. "Feels awesome" He chuckled, before looking around.

All the tributes were now on their chariots and were in a long line, and as usual, district twelve was last, behind district eleven. I could just make out the two people infront of us, one was short girl with long fuschia hair, while the other was a much taller man with short blue hair. I couldn't even make out their costumes, before the chariot was suddenly being tugged forward, which made me grab for Natsu out of suprise. He simply chuckled and locked his hand in mine. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall"  
>He smiled. I felt my cheeks heat up, but I shook it away. I wasn't supposed to be feeling this way at all, not towards this boy who will probably be dead in three weeks.<p>

The screaming and cheering broke me from my thoughts as the chariot was dragged out into the view of the public.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to use each district as guild, as you might have noticed lD<strong>

**I might even just make one of the guilds celestial spiri- WAIT, CAN'T USE THOSE, BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE PLANS. Shhhh**

**But, Um, obviously that was Flare in district one lD I'll let you figure out who district eleven is.**


End file.
